Being Accepted
by Bethica
Summary: Max and the Transgenetics becomes citizens, they have there freedom, White and his cult is exposed to the nation, will a war break out between Familiars and Transgenetics?


Being Accepted  
  
&!@#$@  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and I owe nothing! I'm a teenager that writes Dark Angel fanfics for a living! *&^%$#@@@  
  
Note~:: This is only going to be crossover with Charmed only a little bit  
  
Terminal City:  
  
Max walks around knowing what to do she wants to speak to the President about her and her kind. The President of the USA is going to go on the roof of Terminal City and try to speak to Max. The people and White agency think the President is going to get killed. Max waited at the entrance. The secret service goes up to Max.  
  
"If you try anything stupid were have to execute you"  
  
The President moved his hands. "Its fine, let me talk to the Transgenetics" Max walks forward toward the president. She moved cautiously watching the secret service guns. She looks at the President.  
  
"My name is Max Guevara, but my real name is X5-452 I was made in a lab called Manticore to be soldiers and protect this country that is why we were made, but people took it all wrong, thought we are genetically engineered killing machines."  
  
"I understand, I used to work at Manticore as a lab tech, no one didn't believe me, Max if you want to call me to call you that"  
  
"Its fine, so what can we do, I'm sick of tired running, fighting, and hiding defending my freedom, we would like to walk down the street without people not being afraid, we are humans but with recombination of feline DNA" Max walks closer to the President. Alec got out of the transgenetic crowd.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Alec  
  
The secret service aimed the gun at Max head, ready to pull the trigger. Max pulls out her hand out. The President shakes it. "I will let you have freedom, and become citizens of the USA"  
  
White behind the barricades of the Terminal City, his mouth dropped. Otto looks little happy. "WHAT!!!" said White "I need to call the conclave" White takes his cell phone out. Otto blocks him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry sir, we just found out, we got a video camera and what you did, and the only reason you hate the transgenetics because of your breeding cult called Familiars"  
  
"How do you that?" "Some kid, she told me you killed Annie, your wife, and transgenetics that didn't oppose any threat to us" Otto left White standing there. The humans started to beat up White with sticks and purses.  
  
Roof of Terminal City  
  
Max begins to sign this contract stating.  
  
-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=- 1. All Transgenetics are equal citizens 2. No one shall murder transgenetic without any threats 3. Kids X-Series shall can go to school with transgenetics 4. They can have jobs, family, and freedom 5. Transgenetics and Humans are now at Peace, if humans breaks it, they will pay a fine of $9000  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
White left the angry mob, he called the Conclave. "Fe'Nos tol, we are exposed to the Human Society, Transgenetics are citizens, this screws up everything we work for"  
  
"Who find out?"  
  
"Some kid told Otto my best friend everything"  
  
"Fine the kid, and get rid of this kid"  
  
Max walks out of Terminal City with the transgenetics. Every stood there shock. Joshua looks at the people. "Nice to meet you" Joshua want to shake hands. A man shakes Joshua hands. Joshua smiled. "You paint?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm an artist, you paint too?"  
  
"Yes, I paint a picture of Annie, and different things"  
  
Joshua and the man begin to talk as people. Max smiled, this turned out ok. A teenager came up to Max. "Hey Max"  
  
"Hey your name?"  
  
"Liz Guevara"  
  
"Beth!?"  
  
"Better than ever, I help exposed the world with White"  
  
Liz and Max hugs. "So Liz or Beth where have to been?"  
  
"In Heaven"  
  
Max looks at her at an odd look. "Heaven? Are you taking drugs?"  
  
"No I'm a whitelighter, a guardian angel, I can orb and heal the wound"  
  
"Interesting" Max and Liz walks down the street.  
  
White came out of the alley, he sees the girl Liz exposed to him, but he didn't hear that she is a whitelighter. White calls the conclave. "Fe'Nos Tol, I found this girl"  
  
"Take her out, do you have to do"  
  
"Fe'Nos Tol" 


End file.
